My December
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Raven angsts over a certain blonde as Linkin Park plays... R&R por favor!?


A/N: Short fic. Raven and a golden haired Goddess. Not whom you would think. Linkin Park song is not mine. If you go off and try and download this song, the origanal is better then the remix. But, besides this song, I really like all of the remixed versions. I don't own any of the wrestlers. Rock on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven smiled to himself. It was a rarely to see Raven smiling...well... Ever. So, a couple people looked up and took notice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My December   
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the people saw that he had his headphones in, they nodded and talked amongst themselves that it must be some death metal, or NIN band.   
  
Raven knew that they were talking about him. One needed not to be a mind reader to see that, but he didn't care. Let them think what they want. He thought to himself. Not like any of them would stop and try to find out what I'm listening to anyway. None of them care. No one loves me. But, I've gotten used to the cold. The coldness of people. The biting cold that is my life. I'm all alone in this society that groups people together into neat and tidy little rows.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But, but sometimes I wish I wasn't like this. Sometimes, in the dead of night. When I should be asleep, or when I'm with another meaningless ring rat. Laying on my back looking at the ceiling, wondering what has happened to my life. Feeling like, I am missing something. And then I remember what it is I'm missing. And I wish I could take back all those things I said to her. All those things that made her cry. In the heat of our battles, all those names I called her. All those thoughts I placed into her head. That she really didn't love me, and I was just a pity fuck. To make up for the other times she left me, cold and alone, for someone else.   
  
First it was Kidman all those times back in the day. Then Shane, and now her latest men. That I was just a meaningless lay. And that the next time she breaks up with her newest flavor of the month, she'd come back to me. Crawling back. Saying how sorry she was. When really, I was the sorry one for allowing her to play her games and come back into my life.   
  
But, then I realized once she left again, that I allowed these games to be played because when I'm with her, I feel strange. I feel all kinds of new emotions.   
  
I feel alive.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People are looking at him again. Raven gave up caring a long time ago. Idiots, they have their own preconceive notions of me. They probably think I'm listening to something about killing and maiming. Or prison sex. Nope. I'm only listening to Linkin Park. Those imbeciles would probably shit in their pants if they realized what I'm listening to.   
  
Or they probably think I've grown soft in my old age. 'What's this Raven? Rock Pop? Where's the old Raven?' Not like these fools even know who the old Raven was.   
  
Raven smirked. They'd probably be even more surprised to realize that Tommy Dreamer the Innovator of Violence was the one that got me hooked to this band, so many years ago in a little rented car in some long forgotten state.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But, these people, they wouldn't even give me the time of day, let alone ask who got me into such a great band. No one wants to know about me, and I don't want them too. Pretty even trade. I can go on pretending. I can go on with my facade. No one loves me and no one needs me.   
  
Well, except for one. She does. She needs me. My miserable moods make her feel better about herself. My depressive nature, makes her more cheerful. We feed off of each other, we do. And I can start to say that I think I'm missing her again. I don't want to. I want be strong. But, I can't when it comes to her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven sat down on a steel chair and continued listening to his bootlegged Linkin Park cd. He was quite content to be sitting in a dark corner, all alone where no one would bother him. But, then he smelled it. That sweet smell. The smell that always reminded him of the summers he spent with his grandparents in the summers of his childhood, when his parents wanted him out of their sight. It smelled like the morning grass after a nighttime shower. He looked up, and there she was.   
  
"Hey. What are you listening too?" Was all she asked as she sat down next to him.   
  
Torrie Wilson sat down next to Raven, and he realized that he had found that someone to come home to. Even if it was only for a day or a month or however long it took for her tire of him again... It didn't matter because that was all he needed to keep going on.   
  
His Torrie. 


End file.
